A Beautiful Sunny Day
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The events that unfold on a beautiful sunny day for the Marauders and their friends. Hints at Peter eventually betraying his friends. This is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is another story for the Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Citrus. The task is to write about sunny weather. I hope you all enjoy A Beautiful Sunny Day.**

I felt the sun shine in through my window as I rolled towards the wall of my room. Who had been in here and opened my curtains? I looked over at the window and the blaring sun. I almost wanted to laugh that the sun was shining so bright in the midst of the darkest days of our lives.

"Are you up?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah," came another voice at the foot of my bed, "get up, Prongie. It's a bright sunny day."

I kicked out at the source of the bouncing at the bottom of my bed. Sirius muttering a couple curses as he leaps on me is the only answer I get. I groan in annoyance.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I asked. "It's not even noon time yet."

"Which is why you need to get up," Sirius told me pulling me up by arm and dragging me over to my chest of clothes. "There is so much to do today. Plus we have to work on that prank for Snivellus."

I groaned again as I opened my chest and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'll be right down," I told him.

Sirius grabbed Peter and Remus and dragged them off towards the Common room. After they left I slowly dressed. Dragging a comb through my even though I knew it wouldn't really help. My hair always fell the same way and that was a giant mess. Placing my glasses on my face I walked out of the dorm and towards the Common room.

"You three should know better than to be pulling pranks on poor Severus," I heard Lily chided the others. "Especially you Remus. I'm not holding out hope for James, Sirius, or Peter but you of all people should know better than to make someone feel as low as you guys make Severus feel."

"He brings it on himself, Evans," I heard Sirius' voice start up.

"How exactly does he do that?" she asked in exasperation hands on her hips.

"He just does," I said as I joined Sirius and the others in our usual corner of the room. "Everything about Snivellus cries beat me up. Prank me. Use me as the butt of your jokes."

Sirius and Peter burst out in laughter high fiving each other as they stood behind me. We all looked over at Remus who shrugged and joined us.

"Lily..." he began sorrow leaking into his voice.

"Don't bother," she hissed storming over to where her friends were sitting while shooting us horrible looks.

"Let's head outside," Sirius suggested. "It's such a bright sunny day out. We might as well enjoy it while it lasts." He then leaned in closer. "And we can also think up more pranks to pull on Severus."

I nodded and the four us got up and left for the Black Lake. While we walked towards the Black Lake I scanned the area. Everything here was beautiful in every way.

"What are you thinking about, Prongs?" Sirius asked throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Just how beautiful everything is here at Hogwarts," I told him. I saw him do a double take at this. "And also thinking about how to trick Snivellus into coming close enough to push him into the lake."

Sirius smirked at me. "That's what I thought."

We had been sitting by the lake for almost four hours now when a shadow blocked the sun from view. I looked up seeing the smirk on Sirius' face. I knew even before I looked up who was standing in front of us. Severus Snape scowled down at me from above.

"What do you want?" he asked scowl growing more prominent on his face. "Your pet rat said you wanted to speak with me."

I looked over at Peter who was nodding. When had Peter even left the group? I looked at the other who all seemed as confused as I was. I then noticed that Snape was looking at Peter.

"I never said that I wanted to talk to you," I told him. I pulled my wand not knowing what Snivellus was about pull on us. "Levicorpus," I cried out the spell laughing as Snape's body left the ground.

"Put me down," he screamed in fear.

"Who told you I wanted to speak to you?" I asked him moving him so that he was over the Black Lake now.

"Your rat," he hissed nodding towards Peter.

"He lied." With that I left the spell fall and with it Severus Snape.

SPLASH! Everyone within a mile radius was now standing on the shore of the Black Lake cheering as Severus tried to escape the Giant Squid. A murmur went through the crowd as it dispersed quickly. Why were they all leaving? The show wasn't over yet.

A spell was shot at the Giant Squid to keep away from the student in the water. I looked towards the location that it had come from and sighed in dismay. Professor McGonagall didn't look to happy.

"Hello, Professor," came Sirius' charming voice.

"It's not going to work, Mr. Black," she told him. "You, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew will come with me. Right now." She turned to Severus as he finally made it to the shore. "Go dry off, Mr. Snape. And please do learn to stand up for yourself, boy."

I watched his hunched back recede as he walked back towards the castle. I would have to ask Peter what Snivellus meant about our rat telling him I wanted to talk to him. But for now Professor McGonagall was giving us yet another detention. I sighed this was not how I had planned to spend the better half of a beautiful sunny day.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Beautiful Sunny Day.**


End file.
